The bag mouth holder of the present invention has a five to eight inch hoop mounted on a sloping holder which is attached to a vertical wall plate. The hoop has a wide upper portion and a narrow lower portion with an intermediate step. The angled support has a notch or a vertically extending lug. The mouth of the bag is inserted upward through the hoop and turned outward and downward around the outside of the hoop. A stretchable band is inserted over the bag end and under the step on the hoop and over the lug or notch in the support. The step prevents the band from sliding upward on the hoop, and the notch or lug holds the band upward so that it does not slide downward off the hoop. The notch or lug provides two generally triangular areas in which the band is spaced outward from the support and hoop so that fingers may be inserted in the band to lift the band off the notch or lug and hoop to remove and replace the bag.
These and further and other objects and features of the invention are apparent in the disclosure, which includes the above and ongoing written specification, with the claims and the drawings.